Memories
by Sparxyu
Summary: Oneshot. Christmas fic. Ruki and L share memories of the Christmases past that they never forgot... LxRuki. fluff.


**This fic I'm writing right now, there's somethin' u guys gotta understand about it. It, eh, takes place during L's childhood & Ruki's & also reveals the truth behind a part of Ruki's past. Her mom isn't her biological mother. She was adopted. Anywho, this takes place at Wammy's House (in the past) and in present day Japan. Enjoy! Oh, & i don't own Death Note! I cry. T.T Here goes nothin'! **

**Memories**

**by: Sparxyu **

A smirk slid across the face of the young girl. Brushing back the auburn streak in her black hair, Ruki Yakahana faced the caller ID on her cell phone. L was calling.

She answered it. "Moshi-moshi, Ryuzaki-sama."

"Ruki-chan," L replied. The beautiful monotone of his voice smoothed around her name as gently as hot fudge draping itself around an ice cream sundae. "How are you?"

A red-hot blush appeared on said girl's face. "Fine, arigatou, and yourself?"  
"Just fine, but, um, I've been meaning t-to a-ask Ruki-chan something lately."

"Hai?"

"Would Ruki-chan l-like to c-come over to my place for Christmas Eve? Watari is going to Wammy's to celebrate with Roger-san and I'd like to spend the holiday with someone. Please?"

"Is this a date?"

"Uh, hai."

Ruki grinned. "Hai, I'll come. I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Arigatou, Ruki-chan."

"You're welcome, Ryuzaki-sama. I'll see you soon."

"Good-bye."

**December 23rd: **

Ruki sighed restlessly, perusing the shelves of the store she'd somehow entrapped herself in. she was trying to find the perfect gift for L, but nothing seemed to catch her eye and her patience was wearing thin; very thin.

Giving up, she stepped out of the store. The air was freezing. She walked by various shops, looking in the windows at displays, sweets and other items of holiday cheer. One shop caught her eye and she walked in, feeling breathless. Poinsettias and holly adorned the simple white walls and fake 'snow' was draped around an empty chair in a faux winter wonderland. A fake evergreen tree dripped with ornaments.

_'This place,' _Ruki's thoughts whispered to her. _'It's... it's like a memory, but I can't place it. Perhaps from a dream...?' _

A clerk, noticing Ruki's troubled demeanor, walked up. "Excuse me, miss? Do you need help with anything?"

"Hai. As a matter of fact, I'm afraid I do," Ruki replied. "You see, I'm looking for agift for a friend of mine, but I can't seem to find the thing that's exactly right."

The clerk nodded slowly. "Hmm, maybe I can help. Follow me." He lead her toward shelves in the back of the store. "Take your time, miss."

Ruki flashed him a shy grin, thanking him. Looking at the shelves, she discovered a box of chocolate covered strawberries tied with a red ribbon and something else.

"It's... PERFECT!" she gasped, taking it and hugging it to her chest. It rested right against her heart. "L-chan will love this," she whispered.

She paid the clerk at the cash register, thanking him eagerly for all of his help.

**December 24th: **

The next day, inside her house, she wrapped the gifts and placed them in her messenger bag, hauling it upstairs with her to her bedroom and plopped it onto her bed gently.

_'Now,'_ she thought, facing her mirror. _'What the hell to wear?' _She looked down at her garments with a grimace. _'Definitely not this.' _

She pawed through her closet, finally finding her favorite mini dress, cream lace gloves, and a pair of slightly battered combat boots. She smiled as she held the dress to her thin body. It was lovely, designed in a Victorian Gothic style, black delicately intertwining with green plaid and safety pins with teensy little skulls carved on them.

She placed it on her bed as she got ready to go in and take a shower, grabbing sakura scented shampoo and razors before heading to the bathroom. She stepped in, the hot water running over her skin in its soothing routine.

Half an hour later, she emerged, flapping away steam as her feet hit the floor. As soon as she was dry, she finished getting ready, pulling a small earring with a locket as its charm from its hiding place in her jewelry and hooking it to her ear. She tugged at it loosely, making sure it was secure; it was precious to her and she would never tell a soul why. It was given to her by the first boy she had ever loved. Scooping up her bag, she headed out.

In two hours, she had arrived in front of L's door. Butterflies made her stomach tremble nervously as she rang the doorbell.

"Ruki-chan," she was greeted by L, a tiny, rare smile on his face. "Please come in," he continued politely.

"Konnichiwa, Ryuzaki-sama."

L chewed his thumb a bit. "Merry Christmas, Ruki-chan," he responded. "So, what do you have planned for the night?"

A devilish grin made itself apparent on Ruki's face. "Well," she began. "Why don't you get your jacket on and I'll show you?"

**Two hours later: **

Ironically, L found himself in a curiously social situation. He was standing in the middle of a Gothic nightclub, called Blood Dipped Ends as the music of Marilyn Manson, My Chemical Romance and Nightmare played from the club's speakers.

He turned to face Ruki, whose sight had drifted to the people around them,m her eyes alight with an entranced glow. "Remind me again. How the hell did Ruki-chan convince me to come here?"

"That's easy," Ruki teased. "I can just get you to do anything."

"Really? Does Ruki-chan think she can get me to dance to this noise?"

"It's not noise!" She grabbed his wrist and pulled him out onto the dance floor. "Who knows? Maybe if you just give it a shot, Ryuzaki-sama, you'll find that you like it."

_**Fail to see the tragic, Turn it into magic**_

_**My big top tricks will always make you happy **_

_**But we all know the hat is wearing me**_

"This music Ruki-chan likes," L found himself musing aloud. "It is not all that bad."

"I had a feeling you'd like it."

They danced in the club for hours and headed back to L's apartment before the night even had a chance to be over.

"I brought a movie over," Ruki announced. "I thought maybe you would like it, Ryuzaki-sama."

"Please," L interrupted her suddenly. "Don't call me that. Call me L."

"Ok, L-sama."

"Nai. Just L."

"Hai, L."

"So what movie did Ruki-chan bring over?"

"Oh, er, one of my favorites. _The Nightmare Before Christmas_. Have you ever seen it?"

"Nai."

"I think you'll like it." she placed it in the player.

L sat next to her, transfixed as he watched Jack Skellington go about his antics. he paused the movie, turning to Ruki, ready to ask her a question. "What's your favorite Christmas memory?"

"Well," Ruki began. "When I was very young, I lost my parents and became an orphan, so I was sent to an orphanage..."

_*FlashBack* _

_The young girl entered the playroom of Wammy's House, her hands clasped in front of her and a shy expression apparent on her face. Her ragged black peasant skirt swept the floor as she walked over to a toy box, looking for a stuffed animal to hug or some other toy that would give her comfort. _

_Suddenly, she looked up from her search, noticing the thin young boy who sat in the corner. Raven hair concealed his pale face as he looked down at the floor, a sad and tormented expression on his face as other children teased him. _

_"What's the matter, L? Too afraid to fight back?" sneered a boy called Kaito._

_"Do you ever eat? Stupid anorexic freak..." another called James taunted._

_The chant grew around the room. "Freak, freak, freak, freak!!!!!!!!!" _

_L's head sank even lower, tears staining his white t-shirt and jeans. "I'm not a freak!" he sobbed tearfully. "Go away! Just go away!" _

_Ruki felt her fury come out through her voice. "Leave him alone!" Her voice was hard and rough. "He hasn't done anything to you." _

_Kaito grew angry, but instead of turning to face her, he reached out and slapped L, making a bruise form on the boy's pale skin. _

_"I said, leave him ALONE!" Ticked off, Ruki moved between Kaito, James and L, creating a protective barrier. "If you're going to hurt someone for being different, why not me?" she challenged. _

_Kaito stared at the floor. "I don't hit girls..." he muttered. _

_"Me neither..." James added quickly, becoming afraid of Ruki's wrath. _

_Ruki turned to L. "Are you all right?" _

_"Huh?" L glanced up at her for a second, then quickly lowered his gaze, as though expecting a blow. He clenched his eyes shut. _

_Ruki tried again. "What's your name?" She gently lifted his chin, attempting to touch his hair in a comforting manner. He drew back. "It's all right. I'm not here to hurt you. I promise." Her words were soft, gentle and true. _

_L raised his gaze to the extraordinary girl, allowing her to pet his hair. Tears welled in his eyes. "My name is L," he whispered. _

_She smiled. "I'm Ruki. It's nice to meet you, L." She wrapped her arms around him, pulling him into an embrace. _

_He started at the hug; no one had ever attempted to show him kindness, much less frienship except for Watari. The tears flowed as he allowed himself to sink into her arms._

_*End Flashback* _

"What about you, L? What was your most memorable Christmas like?"

_*Flashback*_

_The small boy sat across from his best friend, a wrapped gift from her in his lap. _

_"Go on, L," she said, smiling. "Open it." _

_He handed her a small black box with a bright blue ribbon. "Uh-uh," he insisted. "Ruki-chan first." _

_"How about we open them together?" _

_"Ok, on the count of three." _

_"One..." _

_"Two..." _

_"THREE!" they both yelled in unison. _

_Ruki tore the wrapping paper off of her gift and opened the box. "Oh, L!" she gasped, seeing what lay within. "It's beautiful, but um, I don't have my ears pierced yet!" A small earring lay in the box, its charm being a silver ovular locket inset with a fake sapphire on its lid.  
"Open the locket," L intoned. _

_Inside was a picture of the two of them, Ruki smiling big and L's arm wrapped about her shoulders. A teensy grin lit up his face. _

_ "'To Ruki-chan,'" she read "'Do not ever forget me. I love you.'" Reaching over, she kissed his cheek, causing him to blush. She giggled at his reaction. "Go on, open your present!" _

_He tore open the dark green paper, confusion entering his face as he spotted soft fake black fur. Friendly brown eyes and a smiley pink tongue met black orbs and a small grin as L pulled out a stuffed black Akita. _

_"I got him so if I ever got adopted, you would remember me," Ruki murmured. "He'll help keep your nightmares away." _

_"Arigatiou, Ruki-chan," L murmured. "He's wonderful. I'll call him Syrus." _

_A month later, Ruki was adopted by a woman called Sakura Yakahana. _

_*End Flashback*_

Back in the present, L and Ruki stared at each other, their faces expressing awe.

"It was you..." both murmured at the same time.

L got up from his chair across from Ruki, moving to sit on the couch next to her. "I never stopped loving that girl," he murmured, popping a chocolate strawberry into his mouth.

"I never stopped loving that boy," she replied.

Their lips met.

As their lips melted apart, L reached for the remote, hitting play. "I don't know about Ruki-chan, but I'm pretty tired."

"Come here." She placed his head in her lap, leaning to his ear as she wound the music box she had gotten him, the one that was so perfect. She sang softly along with the melody:

"_**You're in my arms **_

_**And all the world is calm **_

_**The music playing on for only two**_

_**So close together**_

_**And when I'm with you **_

_**So close to feeling alive **_

_**A life goes by **_

_**Romantic dreams will stop **_

_**So I bid mine goodbye and never knew **_

_**So close was waiting, waiting here with you**_

_**And now forever I know**_

_**All that I wanted to hold you **_

_**So close..." **_

She stopped as she felt something move in her lap. L shifted, moving his head so it was on her stomach. He was listening to her heart as he slept.

She grinned, placing Syrus the stuffed black Akita in his arms. "Merry Christmas, L. I love you." She kissed his cheek.

The end.

**A/N: Merry Christmas to all you Death Note lovers out there! Reviews please! **

**I'd like 2 thank the following people: **

**Marilyn Manson: **

**For influencing me, and for giving me the idea of the Gothic night club, Blood Dipped Ends. Also, for the use of your song, _Dance of the Dope Hats_. **

**Disney's _Enchanted_ & John McLaughlin: **

**Use of the _So Close_ lyrics and influencing the idea of putting that song into a music box so L could get his perfect gift. **

**Tim Burton's _The Nightmare Before Christmas_. **


End file.
